boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist of the Series Personality and Dressing BoBoiBoy is a 10 year old boy that is very friendly towards his friends. BoBoiBoy can control the elements of Earth, Wind and Lightning then splits into 3 of the said powers, He likes playing football with Gopal and play the Papa Zola No.5 Video Game.Can sometimes be very forgetful if the 3 is far from another. The appearance of BoBoiBoy is a small sized young boy with brown eyes and long hair. In the first season, He wears a Brown shirt with a orange Jacket that is zipped up, pointy shoes, a Dinosaur-like hat and Brown pants. In the extended finale where he is seen in Rintis Island Primary School. He wears the outfit almost the same in the first season however in the mentioned episode, he wears white in his jacket and grew taller which surprises his friends. Powers * Lightning * Wind * Earth Weakness * Being Forgetful * Afraid of exploding balloons (Episode 11) Other Powers * Vacuum Suction (Episode 8) * Whip of Regret (Season 3) Transformations BoBoiBoy Lightning A Transformation of the main BoBoiBoy, In this form, He still wears the same outfit when he was together only the color is Orange.He can only project Lightning Sword and throw it on his foe, Later evolved into BoBoiBoy Storm. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Petir Main power : Lightning Sword BoBoiBoy Earth A Transformation of the 3 BoBoiBoy, In this form, He wears the same outfit as the main BoBoiBoy but instead of a Orange Scheme, It is Red instead. He can project earthquakes, landslides and turn his fists into fist-like rocks whom he called Sands of Hands in Episode 11. Later Evolved into BoBoiBoy Earthquake. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Tanah Main power : High Sands BoBoiBoy Wind A Transformation of the 3 BoBoiBoy. He wears a Yellow scheme instead of Orange. He can project strong Wind currents,Tornadoes. Later evolved into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Angin Main power : Hurricane Twister Evolved Transformations See also:BoBoiBoy's List of Transformation Powers and Colors These transformations are much more powerful, evolved form of transformations by BoBoiBoy, All the 3 BoBoiBoys had changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. BoBoiBoy Storm An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning, The first Evolved BoBoiBoy of the 3, He was evolved by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with Exploding balloons, Due to the balloons exploded, This causes BoBoiBoy to become BoBoiBoy Storm . His clothing scheme is still the same however the color of his clothes are more of a Red and Black instead of an Orange one and His eyes are now Red. His powers are Lightning Movement which can move very fast and a Red Longer Lightning Sword, he is cured after Probe said his Catchphrase "Awesome". Original Name : BoBoiBoy Halilintar Main power : Lightning Sword First appearance : Episode 11 BoBoiBoy Cyclone The Second BoBoiBoy to evolve, Due to eating plenty of biscuits of Yaya who's milk has a Liquid X in it's ingredients, He became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. the new feature for him is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without Walking, his Clothes and Hoverboard are Teal ased instead of Yellow. His Eyes are also Teal. He can now project even Stronger Wind Currents and can protect himself into a Cyclone Ball, he is cured when he cried after watching a sad Telenovela called Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Taufan Main power : Cyclone Stormball First appearance : Episode 22 BoBoiBoy Earthquake The Last BoBoiBoy to evolve, He forced himself evolved when BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are defeated by Mukalakus the Giant Robot. In this form, He is now able to project a new type of rock (Rocks from Lava) to project Stronger Earthquakes and a Rock Golem.his Color scheme are now Black and Gold and His eyes are also Gold. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Gempa Main power : Earth Rock Attack First appearance : Episode 26 In Season 2, BoBoiBoy can use his new powers without splitting. In the Series BoBoiBoy was first seen riding the Yong Pin Aerotrain to Rintis Island to visit Tok Aba as they had not seen each other for a long time which is the reason why they accidentally hugged other persons. Season 2 * BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island and continue his studies to Rintis Island Primary School with Ying, Yaya, Gopal and the rest of the class, there he also met his nemesis "Fang" whose jealous of him because of his awesome powers. He also teamed up with Gopal, Ying, Yaya, and Iwan to defeat Fang's Team in the Football game. Season 3 BoBoiBoy and his friends will make up a special task force to defeat Adu Du. Name and early design * Sometimes, BoBoiBoy's name can be shortened to BoBoi instead which is h is real name. * In his first design which is revealed in 2009 during the show's production, BoBoiBoy's dinosaur-like Orange cap has three eyes and he looks younger which is same with Yaya. Relationship to his Granddad * Of course, Tok Aba really loves BoBoiBoy because he is the greatest grandson that he ever had, Tok Aba never scold BoBoiBoy too much as he knows that he is a Super Hero. vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h41m21s80.png|BoBoiBoy hugging his Granddad Catchphrases BoBoiBoy has two catchphrases. * "Awesome" * "BoBoiBoy Times Three Power!" Videos Gallery click here ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) Category:Characters Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:Yong Pin Aerotrain Passengers Category:Boboiboy's Family Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Super Heroes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Powers Category:Episodes Category:Accesories Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:List of Catchphrases Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Lightnings Category:Storms Category:Cyclones